Un Ciclo de Locuras!
by Dark janubis
Summary: Yugi, Yami y sus amigos tendrán que afrontar una serie de alocados sucesos que casi no tendrán sentido. Muchas Risas y un personaje nuevo
1. El despertar

Dark: HOLA! Y bienvenidos a mi primer fic, SIIIIIIIIII!

Nico: que entusiasmo ¬¬

Dark: - si, porque este es mi primer fic y ...

Nico: tu, si mal no recuerdo era el mío

Dark: Si claro ¬¬, quizá lo comenzaste, pero yo lo perfeccioné!

Nico: OK, que te parece... nuestro fic

Dark: es más aceptable

Nico: uy, que educada

Dark: ya sabes, así soy U

Nico: Bueno pero ya comienza quieres ¬¬ no planearas tardarte todo el día o ¿sí?

Dark: Ok, pero no me presiones, bueno pero al final de este capitulo te tengo una sorpresita...-

Nico: si claro, como digas ( ¿qué será?ºoº)

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, ni sus personajes, todo es propiedad del fabuloso y creativo Kazuki Takahashi (Nico: al cual le agradecemos por iluminar nuestras existencias!)

Dark y Nico: Ahora si, vamos con el fic...

**Advertencia: muchas d las cosas que han de leer NO TIENEN EL MENOR SENTIDO, así que esperen lo que sea** ( Dark: es basado en la historia de una niñita. Nico: Oye!"

**Un Ciclo de Locuras!**

El despertar

Es de mañana, el sol está saliendo en la ciudad Domino. Es de vacaciones y la libertad se nota en el aire. La brisa sopla, las aves cantan y los jóvenes.. bueno roncan en sus camas.

En una tienda de juegos, en su habitación, Yugi Mutuo, como todo joven, duerme apaciblemente en su cama, teniendo placenteros sueños, ¡ muy placenteros sueños!

Hn...- murmura mientras gira en su cama- haah, siii... siii... uffff

Yugi se movía por toda su cama mientras se abrazaba a su almohada y producía suaves gemidos.

Sii...- decía mientras le daba un suave mordisco a la punta de su almohada- siiiii... haaah, ham.. ham... burguesaaaaaa!(n.a.: no se lo esperaban?)

Con queso y pepinillos y.. y ... hah- decía mientras se imaginaba comiendo la hamburguesa más grande del mundo!

De pronto,

RIIIIIINNNNNG!

Yugi se levanto agitado de su cama al oír su despertador.

Haaaaaa! Siempre que llego al tocino esta cosa me despierta...- dijo mientras trataba de apagar el despertador – pero ¿cómo se apaga esta cosa!

Yami aparece en forma de espíritu

Yami: Yugi, que es lo que pasa.. ( dice algo adormilado) ¿ por qué no callas eso?

Yugi: No puedo no sé cómo!

Yami: lo tengo, déjame a mi

Yugi: ¿estas seguro de que puedes con esto?

Yami Confía en mi y en mi criterio

Yugi: en ti confío, pero tu criterio me preocupa

Yami: YUUUUGGIIIII!

Yugi: Ok, hazte cargo!

YU-GI-OH!

Yami: ( en el cuerpo de yugi) Muy bien aparato del mal ahora lo pagaras!

Yami corre hacia la ventana, la abre, toma al ya desesperante despertador(que aun sigue sonando) , se perfila y ... DISPARA!

Yami: Adiós y hasta nunca ... jajajaja...

Dice mientras ve volar al despertador por los aires y caer en ...en

Yami: Oops ºoº

AAAAYYYYY!

Yami: heh, señora esta usted bien, esta intacta?

Anciana: pero qué?... están lloviendo relojes?... como cambian los tiempos... en mis tiempos solo caía agua del cielo

Yami: uh, si claro, hehe

Yugi: Yami!

Yami: Mande!

Yugi: Creí que lo apagarías. Este es el tercer reloj que desapareces en esta semana, me quedaré sin mesada reponiéndolos...

Yami: el tercero?...

Yugi: Si, el tercero, el primero lo quemaste, el segundo esta en el reino de las sombras y el actual esta en la cabeza de una anciana!

Yami: a si, bueno, pero lo callé o no?

En eso el reloj empieza a sonar desde el sombrero de la ancianita. Rinrinrinrin

Yami:ºoº ¿Pero Qué, cómo?

Anciana: que fastidioso sonido acaso provendrá del reloj...

La ancianita toma el reloj de su sombrero, lo mira y procede a mover una perillita y con un simple movimiento, el reloj quedó mudo y la ancianita se marchó.

Yami: ºoº ¿Cómo hizo eso?

Yugi: eso Yami se llama usar el criterio ¬¬

Yami: ha bueno, ni que en Egipto hubiese sido necesario saber apagar un despertador, mi criterio es más para los duelos que para aparatos domésticos.

Yugi: como tu digas "Faraón", mejor me empiezo a arreglar...

Dicho esto Yami y Yugi cambian de puesto y Yugi empieza a arreglarse.

Dark: Qué tal les pareció?

Nico: no estuvo tan mal, oye y mi sorpresa, es por mi cumpleaños?

Dark: sip, y no es un algo sino un alguien

Nico: ¿Quién?

Dark: Bueno, Nicole Alexandra, hoy y en exclusiva (con escenario de concurso) para ti y solo por ti, Desde el antiguo Egipto de yugioh, aquí esta, el único y tu amado YAMI!

Nico: AHHHHHH! YAAAAAMIIIIIIIII!¬

Yami: huh, pero ¿dónde estoy?

Nico: Yamiiiii!

Nico entra en una estampida hacia Yami, él logra ver una nube de polvo alo lejos

Yami: O por Ra, que es eso!

Dark: es mi alocada hermanita que esta apunto de envestirte

Yami: ¡¿Qué!ºoº

Dark: ¿Quieres un consejo?

Yami: Claro

Dark: Corre, Corre por tu vida

Yami: ºoºUUU

Nico: YAAAMIIIIII!

Yami: Siento la proximidad del peligro!

Dark: Si no corres ahora creo que lo sentirás en carne propia!

Yami: De acuerdo

Yami empieza a correr para escapar de Nico la cual se acercaba a gran velocidad.

Dark: No creo que lo logre, ella es muy tenaz!

Yami: Auxilio, Yugi sálvame!

Yugi: (aparece de la nada) uh, ¿qué pasa?

Dark: Nada importante, solo que tu amigo esta a punto de caer en los brazos de mi alocada hermana

Yugi: ah, ¿ Eso es malo?

Dark: No mucho, aunque esto ha de tardar

Yugi: ah, Bueno

Dark: Oye ¿quieres ir por una hamburguesa mientras ellos están ocupados? Yo invito

Yugi: Doble y con queso

Dark: y sin cebolla

Yugi: Yo me apunto -

Dark: Bueno hasta la próxima...

R&R


	2. La pérdida

Dark: Hey, hola y bienvenidos al capitulo 2 de mi...err.. el fic de mi hermana y yo, acabo de regresar de la hamburguesería con Yugi..

Yugi: Hola -

Dark: Bueno y ahora quiero que saluden aaaa... hey ¿dónde están Nico y Yami?

Yugi: Ni idea -.-¿Crees que estén bien?

Dark: Claro que deben estar bien, (siempre y cuando Yami lograra escapar-.-)

Yugi: bueno si tu lo dices...

Yami: Si, claro! Ah, ha, ah, ha,... estoy bien! ¬¬

Dark y Yugi ven a Yami caminando o mas bien arrastrando su pierna, todo su polo esta rasgado y tiene lo que parece un chichón provocado por una posible 'caída' el suelo ( si claro, de seguro Nico lo tiró); al acercarse se nota el por qué de su arrastrar...

Yugi: Por Ra¿ Qué rayos te paso? ºoº!

Yami: Ella... me alcanzo!- dice señalando a Nico que estaba sujeta a su pierna.

Dark: Cielos, pero mírate... mi hermanita te hizo eso... jajajajajajaja

Yami: Si. Claro ríete pero ...

Yugi: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja ., Miren al gran.. faraón jajaja, me duele... me duele, jajajaja mi ja esto..ja,mago !

Yami: ¬/¬, tu, Yugi tu también

Yugi: lo siento jaja, pero yo también soy humano ja ¡

Dark: jajajaja... mrr ... bueno ya estuvo bueno, Nico suelta a Yami

Nico: nooooo! Es mi regalo de cumpleaños, adelantado, pero aun así es mío!

Yami:( quiero mandarla al reino de las sombras, quiero mandarla al reino de las sombras, quiero mandarla al reino de las sombras...)

Yugi: ¬¬ Yami, acaso olvidas que puedo leer tu mente

Yami: ahhh... jaja... en serio, yugi no sabes que es de mala educación oír conversaciones personales de uno a uno -uu

Yugi: Pero a Dark no le gustaría que tu mandarás a su hermana al reino de las sombras ¬¬

Dark¿qué que¿qué Yami iba a qué!

Yami: Yoooo... nada, que tu hermana me cae recontra bien -UUU

Dark: Así, pues ahora la dejare ahí hasta el final del fic ¬-¬

Yami: Nooooooo!

Yugi: eso te lo mereces por dejarte llevar por tu oscuridad!

Dark: gracias por secundarme Yugi, eres un buen amigo

Yugi: Cuando quieras -

Dark: Como premio puedes decir el disclaimer

Yugi: **Dark Janubis no es propietaria de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personaje, aunque no le molestaría serlo**... ¿Lo hice bien?

Dark: Perfecto!

Yugi: Gracias!

Yami: Bueno ya comienza de una vez, mientras más rápido termines mejor!

Dark: hay esta bien, esta bien, que aguafiestas, bueno ahora si con el fic!

Capitulo 2 

**La perdida**

Bueno, regresamos con Yugi quien se acaba de bañar, como todas las mañanas...

Haaa, pero que bien se siente bañarse- dice Yugi mientras sale del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla.

Después de ponerse ropa limpia...

Hora de peinarse y que mejor para el cabello que un buen cepillado- dice sonriendo

Se cepilla y va a colocarse el gel cuando ( Yugi: oye yo no uso gel ¬¬, Dark: shhh! Cualquier queja con mi hermana, ella escribió eso, pero toda queja al final del fic, porfa,; Yugi: ok¬¬)

Yugi: pero donde esta mi gel

Yami: Yugi no te olvides que ayer se te acabo

Yugi: Qué? O.o , Noooooooo!

Yami: Yugi espera no entres en pánico!

Yugi: x.x

Yami: Recuerda, aun hay una salida!

Yugi: Te refieres al... Pon Pon pon(redoble dramático)... gel de reserva, pero estás seguro, era para una emergencia

Yami: Qué emergencia puede ser peor que esto ¬¬ - dice señalando a su cabello todo caído y despeinado (nota: como se ve Yugi así se ve Yami)

Yugi: Tienes razón, es hora!

Yugi camina discretamente hasta su ropero, y retira una figurilla de acción, instantes después una puerta se abre en medio de su ropa, detrás de ella hay una puerta de metal con un agujero al centro, Yugi procede a retirarse su rompecabezas y lo mete cual llave en el agujero y da tres vueltas. SHhhhh! La puerta se levanta dando paso a un pasadillo (Dark¿cómo rayos entro todo eso en un armario? Nico: Tu solo escribe!¬¬ )

Al final del pasadillo se logra ver una puerta más, pero está es de acero blindado con sello de plomo y tres centímetros de espesor, Yugi se acera y presiona un botón, de pronto un tablero aparece...

Yugi: Veamos, es 22..33..65..79..48

Luego una pequeña lente se ve y el se coloca a su altura y un scanner de ojos lo identifica. Luego, un micrófono aperece...

Voz grabada: Clave por favor

Yugi: mm...A uno le toco un ladrón, al otro un cuidador, y a mí un Faraón, me pregunto que de malo hice yo!

Yami: Oye!

Yugi: lo siento, pero tenía que colocar algo que nadie adivinase UU

La puerta se abre y se muestra un pasillo con unas escalinatas y sobre ellas una mesa con un luz alumbrando ( N.A: imagínense la escena en donde aladín va por la lampara)

Yugi llega hasta arriba y cuando al fin cree que todo estará bien...

Yugi: Nooooo!

Yami¿qué pasa Yugi!

Yugi: No...no esta, mi gel de reserva no estaaaaa!

Yami: pero eso es imposible! ( quién se tomaría el trabajo de atravesar esas puertas solo para hacer esto¡cielo, si yo fuese el ladrón me abría robado el rompecabezas o la computadora, pero un gel, creo que alguien necesita una vida!)

Yugi: Ya que, mejor voy de regreso, después de todo, de aquí a mi habitación es media hora -.- .

Mientras tanto entre las sombras...

Prepárate Yugi, el gel es solo el comienzo- decía una voz maléfica en un cuarto oscuro- Pronto todo será peor muahahahahahahah...coff, coff... mmm...ahora si ...muahahahahahahaha

Bakura por que apagaste la luz- decía Ryou entrando a su cuarto mental y prendiendo la luz

Hikari! Estropeas mi aura maligna y ¿cuántas veces te he dicho? No te metas a mi mente- y de una patada lo vota, y apaga la luz - ahora si, en dónde estaba... a sí...muahahahahahahahahaha!

Dark: bueno eso estuvo bien!

Yugi: si claro, pero ya te lo he dicho, **¡yo no uso gel!**

Nico: (aun estaba sujeta a la pierna de Yami) Sí claro, entonces como es que tienes el pelo parado

Yami: así es como es, eso es de nacimiento, tanto en el como yo, y ahora que ya lo he explicado, Suéltame!

Nico: mm... ahhhhhhh, Yami me grito (se suelta y se aleja) es muy malo y yo aun lo quello T.T

Yugi: Yami que malo eres ¬¬!

Dark¿Cómo pudiste, eres una víbora!

Yami: Yo, bueno, pues, ay¡es que ya no lo soportaba más!

Dark: Quizá pero hay manera de pedir las cosas

Nico: (sufro, sufro, sufro T.T)

Yugi: mira lo que le hiciste, Yami nunca creí que pudieses ser tan cruel, lo que hiciste es como algo que.. que... solo Bakura o Marik harían

Dark: además pronto será su cumpleaños y tu hieres sus jóvenes sentimientos!

Yami: Yo... Yo... lo sientooo! T.T no era mi intención, Nico, perdóname yo no quería hacerte sentir mal!

Nico: TT.TT lo hecho, hecho esta, y no podrás cambiarlo!

Yami¿Y si prometo estar contigo todo el próximo Capitulo sin quejarme?

Nico: Te perdono! - ( Nico corre y se agarra de su brazo)

Yami¿NO que nunca podría cambiarlo?¬¬

Nico: ay, palabras, cosas que digo sin sentido, pero recuerda tu lo haz prometido ¬-¬

Yami: eh, yo pues...o.o

Yugi: Ella tiene razón lo prometiste ¬-¬

Dark: Además el próximo capitulo será por su cumpleaños, que por cierto cae el 4 de Junio, así que creo que tendremos una doble fiesta!

Yami: Es cierto! Yugi tu cumpleaños también es 4 de Junio ¿verdad?

Yugi: Siiii! Gracias por recordarlo Dark, eres una gran amiga

Nico: Siiii! Pasaré mi cumpleaños con Yami y Yugi!

Dark: Bueno entonces hasta la próxima, gracias por su tiempo!

Nota: Hikari luz

R&R


	3. La guerra

Dark: si! Capitulo tres, saben lo que eso significa... Feliz cumpleaños Nicole y Yugi!

Yami: n.n si feliz cumpleaños Yugi!

Yugi: Gracias n/n , no tenían que molestarse!

Nico: Oigan y yo qué, también es mi cumpleaños Yami!

Yami: a sí ¬.¬ feliz cumpleaños Nico

Dark: Ya creías que te escaparías de mi hermana ¿eh Yami?

Yami: Ni me lo digas

Yugi: además n.n recuerda que es su cumpleaños también y que ¬-¬ prometiste que estarías con ella todo el capitulo!

Yami: TT. TT ni me lo recuerdes!

Nico: Y además dijiste que no te molestaría! n.n

Yami: O esta bien pero sólo lo hago porque es tu cumpleaños

Dark: Bueno, pero como es su cumpleaños, nos hacen falta los regalos!

Yugi y Nico: Siiii!

Dark: De parte de Yami y mía, para Nico, ... Yami estará con nosotros por el resto de la historia

Nico: siiiii! n.n

Yami: ¿qué!

Dark: Y eso es así aunque no le guste ¬¬

Yami: Ya que más da! ¬¬

Dark: Y para Yugi... Un pase a Burgapalooza este fin de semana de Buffet general e intercontinental de la hamburguesa tradicional!

Yugi: O.o... n.n No lo puedo creer es un sueño hecho realidad, gracias, gracias Yami, Gracias Dark!

Dark y Yami: Un placer Yugi

Dark: Y ahora el Disclaimer...

Yugi: hey, puedo hacerlo yo!

Nico: no yo porfis, si?

Dark: Bueno son sus cumpleaños!n.n

Yami: Háganlo los dos juntos! n.n

Nico y Yugi: siiii!

Nico: Listo Yugi?

Yugi: Cuando tu digas

Nico y Yugi: **Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!**

Yugi: Ah y por cierto tampoco se adueña de la fecha de mi cumpleaños!

Dark: Es cierto, nunca diría que es tu cumpleaños si no lo fuera oficialmente -.-

Yami: Bueno comencemos con este episodio quieres, me muero por saber lo que ocurrirá!

Nico: en serio O.o?

Yami: No, pero ya me aburrí de esperar!

Todos: ¬.¬

Yami: Que? ¬¬

Yugi: Tu nunca cambias -.-

Dark: Ya que importa ahora si con el Fic!

Capitulo 3 

**La guerra**

Bueno, Yugi no estaba del todo bien ya que no tenía su gel y su cabello no estaba tan bien...

Yugi: Bueno, y ahora... espera, o no mi polo está sucio!

Yami: No te parece lógico, después de todo tuvimos que dar toda esa travesía ¬¬ !

Yugi: bueno, creo que tienes razón...

Abuelo: Yugi, tus amigos están aquí!

Yugi: OH no! Y no tengo mi gel! Ya que más da, cuando menos me cambiaré el polo! ¬¬

Yugi se dirige a su armario y mira entre sus polos, habían distintas clases de polo y camisas. Desde una camisa floreada estilo turista en Hawai, hasta lo que parecía ser un... ¡polo con la cara de seto Kaiba y con un eslogan de 'Kaiba controla tu patética existencia'!

Yugi: amm... ¿Hey que hace eso ahí?

Yami: ni idea, pero esto es extraño...

Yugi: Bueno no importa, me pondré este

Dice mientras se coloca un polo blanco de manga larga y un polo naranja encima en el cual se leía 'Yeah!'

Yugi: ¿Qué tal me veo Yami?

Yami: Dirás que tal nos vemos (nota: En esta historia si Yugi se cambia de ropa y Yami es espíritu, ambos usan la misma ropa)

Yugi: mmm... jajaja Yami te ves ridículo!

Yami: Y tu que? Acaso te ves genial?¬¬

Yugi: es que a mi jajaja este conjunto si me queda jajaja pero tu jajaja

Yugi se tira al suelo y se revuelca de la risa...

Yami: ¬.¬ Ya Yugi, ya paso Yugi, Ya PARALE!

Pero no se detuvo, causando que alguien se empezase a desesperar y la desesperación siempre despierta el lado oscuro de Yami...

Yami: Así que no te detienes eh,( dice mientras se dirige a la cama de Yugi) entonces el Sr. Higo lo pagará! ¬-¬

Yami toma de los brazos a un pequeño peluche de osito con el que Yugi 'secretamente' dormía, con esto había declarado la guerra!

Yugi: Yami, no lo metas en esto, pelea como un hombre faraón!

Yami: Yo creí que era de valor! ( decía mientras amenazaba con deshilachar al osito) Dime ahora si te callarás?

Yugi: Chantaje! Yami, jamás creí que llegarías tan bajo!

Yami: ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? ¬-¬

Yugi: Esta!

Yugi se abalanza sobre Yami y la pelea estalla, fue una guerra feroz, atroz y de proporciones inesperadas. Ningún contrincante se daba por vencido, eran feroces guerreros y no se rendirían. Nada los detendría, nada los pararía hasta que hubiese un ganador en lo que el mundo podría registrar como la más grande y feroz... guerra de cosquillas, Y Yugi iba ganando.

Yugi: Yami ya te rindes? Sabes que nadie puede pelear en contra de mi técnica de cosquillas secreta ¬ - ¬

Yami: (que no paraba de reír) Yo jajaja Yo..jajaja yo me jajaja

Yugi: Tu qué?

Yami: Yo jajaja me jajaja rindo jajaja!

Yugi: Al menos conoces tus límites!

Yami: Si ja , lo admito, pero no te habian dicho que nuestros amigos nos estaban esperando?

Yugi: ah, es cierto!

Yami: Bueno, que esperas vamos!

Ooo

Dark: Bueno, eso fue todo!

Yami: que bien al fin lo logre!

Dark: de qué hablas?

Yami: Logre que este aparatito generador de fuego prendiese estas velas!

Dark: Quieres decir que estamos listos para la canción de feliz cumpleaños?

Yami : Si! n.n

Yugi y Nico: Que bien!

Dark y Yami: Bueno, uno, dos, tres...

Cumpleaños feliz

Cumpleaños Feliz

Feliz Cumpleaños Nico y Yugi!

Cumpleaños Feliz

Feliz cumple a los Dos

Yugi y Nico soplan sus velitas y una cámara toma una foto

Yami: Bueno esto es para el recuerdo

Dark: Completamente de acuerdo

Yugi y Nico: Muchas Gracias Dark y Yami ( Dando un abrazo a Dark y Yami)

Dark y Yami: De nada, ahora a comer pastel y disfrutar de la fiesta!

Dark: Bueno ya tenemos que irnos a destejar así que hasta la próxima! Adiós!

R&R


	4. ¿amigos?

Dark: Hola, Como están todos!

Publico: biennnn (contesta un público que de la nada apareció!)

Dark: que bueno!

Yami: ¿De dónde rayos salieron todas estas personas? ¡

Dark: Eso no es tu problema, Ella es tu problema ( señalo a mi 'dulce' hermanita que venía en estampida!)

Yami: A no, ¡tu cumpleaños ya paso, ALEJATE DE MI!

Nico: Yami, Regresa, Prometo que no te lastimaré... mucho!

Yami: Yugi! Sálvame! Te lo suplico! No podré soportarlo otra vez!

Yugi: ay, Atiende tus problemas solo!... ya mueve, es tu turno Ryou ( hablándole a Ryou que apareció de la nada y que se encontraba en un interesantísimo juego de ludo contra Yugi, Dark y Bakura, y adivinen... voy perdiendo ¬¬, con excepción de Bakura! n.n )

Ryou: (tira los dados y cae ocho) bueno.. uno, dos... ocho, oye Yugi( dice sin dejar de mirar el tablero) dime, ¿porqué Yami está corriendo como un loco?

Yugi: ah, ¿vez a la pequeña niña que corre a mas de 50 por hora tras de él?

Bakura: te refieres a esa nube de polvo (dice mirando a lo lejos)

Yugi: Si, esa!

Ryou: ¿qué tiene que ver?

Yugi: esa es la hermanita de Dark, ella es admiradora de Yami y esta loca por él, siempre trata de atraparlo n.n U

Bakura: Hahahaha! Dices que el faraón esta corriendo como una gallina de un niñita, ajajajajaja

Dark: si yo fuera tu, no me reiría de eso ¬-¬

Bakura: ¿Por qué no? Jaja

Dark: porque si Yami huye de una niñita, pero ni tiembla de ti, entonces... bueno une los puntos ¬-¬

Bakura: jaj... O.o

Yugi /Ryou: jajajajajajajajajaja... Bakura es menos temible que una niñita! Jajajajajajajaja

Bakura: bueno ya! ¬/¬ no me ridiculicen

De pronto un fuerte grito rompe la conversación

Yami:AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bakura/ Ryou: O.o ¿qué fue eso?

Yugi /Dark: Eso fue el grito de desesperación de Yami!

Yugi: lo cual significa n.n U

Dark: Sip, ya lo tiene n.n UUU

Yami regresa apenas, con Nico colgada de su espalda

Bakura: O.o Faraón, parece que te acabases de salir de tu sarcófago!

Ryou: Bakura dice la verdad...(a Yugi) parece uno de los de la noche de los muertos vivientes!

En serio Yami venía con toda la ropa sucia, su camisa estaba rasgada, la tela que llevaba sobre la camisa alguna vez fue una chaqueta, estaba despeinado, todo sucio, con una expresión de cansancio increíble, y Nico, tenía en su mano un ...MECHÓN DE CABELLO ROJO!

Nico: Hola Bakura, hola lindo Ryou n.n

Bakura/ Ryou: O.o... ah, hola Nico!

Yami: Ne.. nece.. si.. (cae al suelo)

Yugi: O.O Yami (corre a su lado) HÁBLAME!

Yami: Yugi, no grites estoy junto a ti! ¬¬

Yugi: lo siento n,n U

Dark: cielos, Nico creo que Yami estaría más cómodo si te quitases de encima suyo n.n

Yami: ¿tu crees! ¬¬''

Nico: ah esta bien pero solo hasta el fin del fic!n.n

Bakura: Faraón, realmente te compadezco, nunca había visto a alguien tan afectado desde el reino de las sombras.

Yami: si claro ¬¬, .. Yugi me ayudarías a tomar asiento y... Descansar por el amor de Ra!

Yugi: n.n UU si claro, ven ( lo ayuda y se retiran)

Dark: bueno, hoy nuestros invitados dirán el disclaimer!

Bakura: ¿qué rayos es un disclaimer?

Ryou: espíritus ¬¬, tenían que ser, mira solo sígueme!

Bakura: Ok

Bakura/ Ryou: **Dark Janubis no se apropia de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!**

Bakura: eso era, me gusto!

Dark: Qué bueno n.n, ahora siéntate ¬¬, empecemos con el Fic!

nota:

pensamientos

Capitulo 4

¿Amigos?

Yugi tenía un serio problema en sus manos...

Yugi: ¡Mis amigos están aquí y yo sigo despeinado!

Yami: ya yugi.. mira ¿porqué no tratas de arreglarte con un poco de agua?

Yugi: ¡¿Agua!... bueno no creo que haya otra opción

Abajo los amigos de Yugi (Joey, Tea, Tristan y Ryou) y Kaiba esperaban

Joey: Kaiba ¿tu qué haces aquí, creí que no te agradaba estar cerca de nosotros!

Seto: ah! A ti que te importa perro! cierto, ¿qué rayos hago aquí?

En eso Yugi baja

Yugi: Hola amigos y Kaiba!

Todos: O.o

Yugi: ¿um, qué les pasa chicos?

Tristan: ah... bueno ... es que... tu cabello esta... algo... bueno...

Joey: Viejo pero que rayos te paso en la cabeza!

Tea: ¬¬'' clásico, tenía que ser Joey!

Yugi: ¿de qué hablas?

Joey: ¿Cómo que de qué hablo?.. no te has visto en un espejo, tienes toda la cabeza hecha un desastre, todo tu pelo esta caído y para colmo esta todo mojado!

Tea: Joey, YA PARALE!

Yugi: n.n U - ¬¬U lo ves Yami te dije que no sería una buena idea-

Yami: (aparece en forma de espíritu) – n.n U ah, si, bueno nadie te forzó a hacerme caso ¿o sí, jaja-

Yugi: - Luego me arreglo contigo ¬¬''-

Ryou: ya, de todas formas ¿qué fue lo que te paso?

Yugi suspira y termina de bajar la escaleras

Yugi: Bueno, lo que paso fue que... (suspiro) se me acabo el gel T-T!

Tea: ¿Cómo? ¿Pero y tu gel de reserva?

Yugi: bueno, me lo robaron y... ¿OYE COMO SABES DE ESO?

Tea: eso no importa, llámalo instinto femenino, una corazonada, poderes psíquicos, o lo que quieras! Solo lo sé!

Ryou: Oye, pero tu realmente necesitas un peinado!

Joey: Bueno entonces te prestaré del mío (saca un pomo de su bolsillo) ¡Admiren el Gel "PEGALOTODO", nunca salga de casa sin él!

Todos: O.O ¿Joey usa gel?

Joey:¬¬' Hey, no obtienes este cabello de dioses sin un poquito de ayuda!

Seto: si claro, pero ni con la ayuda de todos los dioses obtienes algo de cerebro!

Tea: Kaiba ¿por qué dijiste eso?

Seto: Solo sentí la necesidad!

Joey: bueno, que Kaiba diga lo que quiera por esta vez , Yugi toma esto te ayudará con tu cabello!n.n

Yugi: n.n gracias Joey!

Yugi se va a su tocador (Dark: jeje tocador; Nico: deberías solo decir que fue al Baño; Dark: eso le quita la gracia!) y cuando regresa...

Yugi: ¿cómo me veo?

Todos: O.O... Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Yugi: ah O.O

Yugi tenía el pelo en puntas pero de cada pico le caían mechones porque el gel de Joey lo suavizó y Yugi se veía realmente gracioso

Todos:jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Mentalmente Yugi cae en un hoyo negro...

Yugi: mis amigo... se ríen de mí TT

Yugi se va a su cuarto molesto

Joey: chicos creo que molestamos a Yugi

Todos: si...jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! pero se veía gracioso jajajajajajajajajajaja

OO

Dentro de la mente de Bakura

Bakura: jajajajajaja, Yugi, espero que sufras mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho ...(5 minutos después) mucho, mucho y mucho!jajajajaja!

Ryou: Yami, ¿crees que puedes reírte maléficamente más bajo?

Bakura: Hikari, no oirías tanta bulla si cerrarás la puerta... EN MI MENTE YO ME RÍO TAN MALÉFICAMENTE Y TAN FUERTE COMO QUIERA!

Ryou: ¬.¬ U si claro

Bakura: De seguro quieres que me calle por que ya te dio miedo mi risa perversa no?

Ryou: lo que tu digas Bakura ¬-¬ U ( se empieza a ir)

Bakura: jajajajajaj... Ryou,... um Ryou... Ryou regresa aquí, aun no termino de aterrarte con mi risa, VEN AQUÍ JOVENCITO! (se va tras de él)

OOO

Dark: bueno eso fue todo!

Yami y Yugi regresan, Yami ya se cambio de ropa y tomo un placentero baño de burbujas.

Yami: ah! Que bien se siente un baño con esa cosa que le ponen que hace esferas que revientan!

Yugi: dirás burbujas Yami n.n U, discúlpenlo, aun no aprende los nombres de todo!

Ryou: no hay problema, Bakura casi no tiene idea de nada!n.n U

Bakura: hey!

Nico: (aparece de la nada) Yami! (corre hacia él como en estampida)

Yami: O por Ra, ¡¿por qué, ¿qué crimen cometí para merecer esto!

Bakura: ¿nacer? ¬-¬

Yami: Calladito te ves mejor!... Nooo! Aléjate de mí!

Nico corre hacia él, Yami se prepara para defenderse y justo cuando se va a dar el impacto... ¡¿Nico para!

Yami: ¿qué!

Todos: O.O

Nico: Solo quería decirte que siento haberte arrancado tu mechón de cabello aunque es muy bonito n.n y destrozarte la ropa y que por eso te dejaré tranquilo... al menos por unos capítulos!

Yami se sorprende tanto!... que se cae de espaldas suelo

Yami: X.X ...O.O ¿en serio?

Nico: sip, es solo que ya me canse de perseguirte toda la historia, me quita tiempo para verla, por ello te daré un largo descanso de mí! n.n

Yami: Gracias Ra, soy el ser más feliz del mundo!

Yugi:¬-¬ Yami!

Yami: ¬.¬ ¿qué!

Yugi: nada ¬.¬

Dark: bueno espero que les gustara, me despido de ustedes... Ahora chicos!

Bakura y Ryou traen una radio y empiezan a cantar!...

Bakura/Ryou: Por qué perder las esperanzas dee, volverse a ver!

Bakura: por queeeee! Perder las esperanzaas de volverse a ver!

Ryou: ¬.¬ ¡desafinado

Bakura: ¬¬'' calla mortal!

Todos: no es mas que un hasta luego!

Yami: no es más que un breve adiós!

Yugi: muy pronto nos vereeemos!...

Todos: frente a tu monitor! (termina la canción) hasta la próxima!

R&R


	5. Chibi!

Dark: hola!

Todo el público: hola!

Yami: ¬.¬ UU otra vez la burra al trigo!

Dark: que te pasa! ¬¬'

Yami: de donde salen estas personas, para que, después de decir hola siempre se van!

Dark: Eso es porque a diferencia de ti, ellos si tienen una VIDA! ¬-¬

Yami: jaja que graciosa ¬ ¬

Yugi: Yami ya no discutas con Dark

Yami: mira Yugi, yo discuto cuanto yo quiero porque...( voltea y ve los ojos de perrito triste de Yugi)

Yugi: por favor!

Yami: "Yami, debes resistir, tu eres el gran faraón de todo Egipto, no puedes ser derrotado, no por esos... ( voltea y ve los ojos de Yugi aun más tiernos que antes) ¡demonios! ¿Porque los dioses crearon un arma tan poderosa y se la dieron a mi compañero, pero no sucumbiré, no me derrotara esta vez que..." Esta bien dejaré de discutir n.n U "demonios no lo pude resistir!"

Yugi: si! ¬-¬

Ryou: Hey como les va!

Bakura: faraón eres patético, no fuiste derrotado por las sombras, pero no puedes con tu propio Hikari, ajajajajjajajajajajajajajajaja!

Ryou: déjalo en paz Bakura (dijo arrastrándolo por la oreja)

Bakura: Ryou, no me jales la oreja tu, tonto mortal!

Ryou: (se para en frete de él y le jalonea la oreja con fuerza ) ¿decías?-dijo molesto

Bakura: yo nada, yo aquí de hablador no más TT-TT

Ryou: bueno, oye Dark y tu hermanita?

Dark: ahí (señalo a Nico sentada en una esquina y suspirando)

Nico: (deprimida) mmn, me siento incompleta, ahhmmmnn...(suspiro)

Bakura: oe, y a esta que le pasa?

Ryou: (le vuelve a jalar le oreja)

Bakura: Hey, y eso por qué?

Ryou: por mal educado, pero... en serio que le pasa?

Dark: bueno, lo que pasa es que esta en medio de una fase depresiva

Todo el publico: ohhhh! (luego se van)

Yami: Y estos por qué regresaron?

Dark: no sé... tiempo libre? n.n U

Yugi: bueno, si Nico esta depresiva, entonces oh! quien dirá el disclaimer

Bakura: Yo!

Todos: el chapulín alvino!

Bakura: No contaban con mi... hey a quien llaman alvino ¬ ¬'''!

Todos; a ti! n.n

Bakura: solo por esta vez se los paso, puesto que prefiero decir: **Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de sus personajes**, gracias a Ra por eso!

Dark: ja ja ¬¬

Yami: vaya burlón, verdad ¿Yugi? ... yugi, dónde estas?

Ryou: (señala a la esquina donde esta Yugi haciéndole compañía a Nico) allá

Yami: no puedo creerlo, si ella no me persigue, me quita la atención de mi mejor amigo, esto es el colmo ( va a la esquina, pero en vez de ir a consolar se sume en su propia fase de depresión)

Bakura: jaja, que patético!

Ryou: Eres un mal educado! (le jalonea de nuevo la oreja)

Bakura: TT-TT (se va a la esquina con los demás)

Dark: Genial, ahora tenemos a tres depresivos, muchas GRACIAS Ryou! ¬¬´

Ryou: yo... yooo TT.TT ( se va a la esquina con los otros)

Dark: cielos, creo que metí la pata, bueno Yugi no podrá solo con todos los depresivos, será mejor que yo vaya a ayudarle y ustedes mientras tanto disfruten del Fic!

**¡Chibi!**

Nota: como recordarán Yugi se fue a su habitación después de que sus amigos se burlaron de él.

Ahora acababa de salir de su cuarto y se disponía a ver a sus amigos y decirles que no se burlasen

Yugi: estoy dispuesto a ver a mis amigos y decirle que no se burlen!

(Dark: eso fue lo que dije! ¬¬; Yugi: Oops! Lo siento n.n U )

Ooo

En el primer piso, una sombra misteriosa dejaba una inocente botella de agua estratégicamente colocada en un sillón.

Mientras en otro lado, Joey y Tristan jugaban a Fútbol americano con un jarrón de madera, los demás los miraban asombrados.

Joey: Tristan piensa rápido!

Tiró el jarrón, pero para su mala suerte Tristan no estaba atento y salió volando hacia...

Yugi: hey, chicooooooooooooooss...

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que el jarrón le cayera en la cabeza y él era al suelo inconsciente.

Yugi: -

Todos: O.o

Joey/Tristan: Fue su culpa! (dijeron señalándose el uno al otro)

Tea: No importa de quien fue la culpa par de tontos!

Ryou: Que alguien traiga agua!

Joey: pero de dónde... Hey miren aquí hay una botella de agua... Agua "Pureza"!

Todos: Agua ¡¿"Pureza"! O.o

Tea: nunca he oído hablar de esa marca de agua

Joey: ni yo, pero que mal puede ocasionar el no saber de dónde salió?

Tea: bueno podría...

Tristan: Ignórala, tírale el agua a Yugi!

Tea: pero...

Pero era muy tarde, el agua ya había bañado por completo a Yugi.

Joey: vez no pasó nada y... O.o ah?

De pronto una luz rodeo a Yugi, el cual empezó a cambiar de forma dejando en su lugar a... EL MÁS TIERNO CHIBI QUE EN TU VIDA HAYAS VISTO, y estaba empezando a despertar.

Todos: que!

Yugi: ah, e me paso, e uele a cabeta!

Todos, menos Kaiba: ahh! Que lindo!

Joey/ Tristan: pero ¿qué paso?

Tea: Pero QUE LINDURA

Yugi: ho oh O.O

Tea empezó a correr hacia Yugi

Tristan: Temo por la vida de Yugi O.o

Joey: Oh no! se le va a lanzar en cima!

Yugi: oh! No! Auda!

Pero fue muy tarde, Tea le salto encima y...

Joey: Cayó tan fuerte que hasta levanto polvo! O.O

Tristan: Yugi, estas vivo amigo? O.O

Pero después de disiparse el polvo (Dark: qué nunca barres tu casa?; Yugi: bueno si, pero estuve un poquito ocupado n.nU) se vio una escena en donde Tea estaba acariciando a Yugi como si fuese un niño chiquito, Yugi por su parte estaba más que rojo!

Tea: Es tan Hermosho! ( Tea lo besa en la mejilla)

Yugi: n / n U

Todos: OoO

Tea: Te ves tan lindo! n / n

Yugi: oda Tea n.n

Tea: Ha! Que adorable!

Joey/ Tristan: ¡chicas!

Tristan: ¿Quién las entiende!

Joey: ¿Acaso debo verme como un niño para que me den cariño?

Tea: n /n (mientras acariciaba a Yugi)

yugi: n / n U ha ha

Ryou: creo que eso es un si! n.n U

Kaiba: Tonterías, pero de donde salió esta botella? (tomo la botella y la dejo a un lado)

OOO

De nuevo en la habitación oscura...

Bakura: Todo marcha según el plan, ahora Yugi es pequeño, perdió su gel, pero esto solo es el comienzo! Pronto todo será peor! Muahahahahahahaha (se detiene para respirar) aha... hahahahahahahhahahahahahaha!

Ryou: CALLATE!

Bakura: estúpido Hikari... hahahahahahahahahaha

Ryou: Yami, hablo en serio!

Bakura: ja ja ja ja ja ( en bajito para no incomodar) ja ja ja ñaca ñaca ñaca ña

OOO

Dark: Bueno eso fue todo!

Yugi: estuvo muy bonito Dark, pero que hacemos con esto? n.n U

Yugi señala a todos los otros que están pasando por una fase de depresión.!

Todos los que están el la esquina: ahhhhh! (suspiran)

Yugi: oh! Vamos chicos!

Dark: si, no pueden pasársela así todo el día!

Todos: si podemos! Y lo haremos!... mmm ahhhhh!

Dark: Esto ya es PATÉTICO!

Yugi: Al menos alguien podría decirme ¿POR QUÉ ESTAN TAN DEPRIMIDOS!

Nico: me siento incompleta...(suspiro)

Yami: me siento olvidado... (suspiro)

Bakura: me siento patético... (suspiro)

Ryou: me siento culpable... (suspira)

Dark: ¡¿QUÉ NO TIENEN UNA MEJOR EXCUSA!

Nico: no sé que me falta...T-T

Yami: no tengo memoria... T-T

Bakura: mi hikari me odia... T-T

Ryou: mi Yami me desespera... T-T

Dark: esto parece que nunca va a acabar, verdad Yugi?... ¿Yugi?

Yugi: u.u ... T-T

Dark: ay! No tu también, no!

Yugi: no... lo ...puedo evitar... tanta depresión junta...T-T me deprime!

Ahora todos se encontraban en la esquina: Nico, Yami, Yugi, Bakura y Ryou, todos en su mundo maniaco depresivo!

Dark: y ahora ¿QUÉ RAYOS HAGO?

Todos: T-T (suspiro)

Dark: Ya que, como dice un sabio y conocido refrán... si no puedes contra ellos...ÚNETELES. T-T (suspiro)

Todos: bienvenida T-T

Dark: bueno eso es todo...

Todos: el final es tan triste!

Nico: quiero lo que me falta!...

Yami: quiero mi memoria!...

Bakura: quiero una navaja y sangre!...

Ryou: quiero que él (señala a Bakura) se calle! ...

Yugi: quiero mi lugar feliz!...

Dark: Quiero que todos tengan lo que quieran, pero que ya se callen!

Todos: hasta la próxima T-T

Dark: Espero que esta etapa pase rápido... oigan alguien tiene un tishue?

Todos: toma!

Dark: gracias!

Todos: T-T

R&R


	6. No quiero ser Chibi!

Dark: bien...bienve...bienveni...ah, pueden parar eso! (grita a todos los demás que siguen llorando!)

Todos: No podemos TT-TT

Dark: En serio trate de unírmeles, trate de entenderlos, pero ya no lo soporto más, me van a volver loca!

Yugi: Te molestamos? T-T

Dark: bueno ...yo...

Ryou: aha...la molestamos! T-T

Bakura: que mal ¡ T-T

Yami: Que inútiles somos! T-T

Nico: Porque no nos entiende! T-T

Todos: TT-TT

Dark: Ahhhh!

Todos: O.o ... TT-TT

Dark: Suficiente ya no lo tolero más...Necesito ayuda...pero quien...quien puede ayudarme...quien puede sacarlos de este trance... necesito a alguien...alguien lo suficientemente molesto ...para que los distraiga de esto...alguien que les haga la vida imposible...alguien...alguien...como...O.O...Lo tengo n.n!

Todos: se fue! TT-TT, nos abandonó!

Nico: Aun me siento incompleta! T-T

Yami: Aun me siento ignorado T-T

Bakura: Aun me siento patético! T-T

Ryou: Ahora me siento más culpable que antes! T-T

Yugi: Aun quiero mi lugar feliz! TT-TT

Todos: TT-TT no nos entienden!

Nico: Si tan sólo supiese lo que me falta! T-T

Yami: Si tan sólo tuviese todas mis memorias! T-T

Bakura: Si tan sólo pudiese degollar a alguien! T-T

Ryou: si tan sólo no tuviese que estar pegado a ti! T-T

Yugi: Si tan sólo pudiese dejar de estar triste! TT-TT

Todos: Y aun así nadie nos entiende! TT-TT

Dark: Ya regresé y veo que aun siguen deprimidos ¬¬'

Todos: Siiiiiiiiii!

Dark: Bueno ya que no tengo de otra opción...quiero presentarles a alguien que vino a verlos...Ya puedes pasar...

(Voltean a ver a la última persona que pensaban entraría por la puerta)

Dark: Bienvenido Seto Kaiba!

Todos: O.O ah, Kaiba?

Kaiba: Ha, creí que Dark me mentía, pero debo decir que fue muy sincera al decir que ustedes son Patéticos, jajaja!

Todos: TT-TT no, no nos entienden!

Kaiba: Así, pues díganme que quieren que entienda, jajajajajajaja!

Dark: No, no les pidas eso, ellos van a...

Todos: TT-TT de acuerdo!

Dark: Ay, no!

Nico: me siento incompleta...T-T(suspiro)

Yami: me siento olvidado... T-T(suspiro)

Bakura: me siento patético... T-T(suspiro)

Ryou: me siento culpable... T-T(suspiro)

Yugi: Estoy triste...T-T (suspiro)

Kaiba: Pero que grupo de TonTos!

Dark: Te lo dije... oye crees que puedas hacer algo?

Kaiba: Claro, sólo observa como trabaja un verdadero maestro!

Kaiba se acerca a : "la esquina donde todos lloran" (la esquina ya tiene nombre, es legal!)

Kaiba: Oigan grupo de tontos, así que los bebés están tristes, y no van a parar, no?

Todos: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Kaiba: Bueno entonces, no les molestará que les diga unas cositas. A ti Nico... Si te sientes incompleta es porque eres débil, tan débil que no puedes encontrar lo que te molesta y eres una niñita llorona que de seguro moja sus pantalones y que es incapaz de hacer nunca nada...jajajajaja!

Nico: T-T s... O.O qué, QUÉ?...CLARO QUE NO! ¬¬'''

Kaiba: Y tu Yami... te sientes olvidado de que tu bobo amiguito Yugi este pegado contigo, eres realmente inmaduro, de seguro no puedes levantar una carta sin pedirle permiso a Yugi...Eres un cobarde un bebito de mamá, eres una vergüenza para el duelo! Jajajaja!

Yami: T-T...O.O...¬¬'''' Qué, nadie me llama bebé!

Dark: que me quemen los cabellos e incendien mi casa O.O!...los esta sacando de su depresión cambiando el sentimiento por ira!...ARRIBA KAIBA!

Kaiba: Y que hay de ti Bakura?... te has puesto a pensar que te sientes patético porque, mn...no sé, eres patético?...es decir, mírate, te mueves en la oscuridad cuando ya hay luz eléctrica, te asustas del teléfono y crees que la licuadora esta embrujada, realmente eres patético! Jajajaja!

Bakura:...O.o...QUÉ, QUÉ! ESCUCHA BIEN MORTAL NADIE ME DICE PATÉTICO! ¬¬'''

Kaiba: Y tu Ryou...tan o más patético que Bakura, tu! Sólo hay que verte... con tu rostro de yo no fui. Tu vocecita de "lo lamento mucho" y tu actitud de "soy débil", eres un tonto patético! Debería darte vergüenza, además de tener un tonto amigo como Bakura que siempre se cree el rey de todo! Jajaja

Ryou: oye! O.¬ nadie me dice tonto Kaiba! ¬¬''

Bakura: Y nadie le dice tonto a mi Hikari, a menos que sea yo! ¬¬''

Kaiba: Y tu Yugi...que puedo decir...de todos eres el más tonto...tu eres un debilucho, un enano y aniñado pequeño que siempre necesita de los demás para resolver sus problemas...eres un inútil! Jajajaja

Yugi: O.O... T-T

Dark: Ka.. Kaiba, creo que te pasaste la mano con Yugi O.o

Yugi: TT-TT ah! Soy un inútil!

Kaiba: O.o...pero eso no se supone que debería haber pasado...

Dark: es que Yugi no es del tipo que se molesta con facilidad n.nU, (voltea)...Además...gulp...Kaiba, creo que tienes otras cosas que atender n.nUuu!

Kaiba voltea

Kaiba: O.O...(gulp)

Nico: ¬¬'' Así que soy débil...eh?

Yami: ¬¬'''Te atreviste a insultarme, E hiciste llorar a mi Hikari, Ya verás Kaiba!

Bakura: ¬¬''''Te metiste conmigo Seto y trasgrediste mi perímetro de molestar a Ryou... y nadie lo molesta a menos que YO lo diga!

Ryou: ¬¬'''''Me llamaste un patético debilucho...NADIE MME LLAMA UN PATÉTICO DEBILUCHO!

Kaiba: O.o... ¬¬U esto no es bueno...

Dark: Te doy un consejo n.n U?

Kaiba: Sería una buena idea ¬¬UU

Dark: CORRE!

Kaiba: Buen plan!...¬¬UUU

Kaiba sale corriendo y todos los demás salen tras él

Dark: Bueno, ahora sólo necesito encontrar una manera de que Yugi se alegre (mira a Yugi)

Yugi: soy un inútil! TT-TT

Dark: Bueno n.n U, talvez encuentre la forma de hacerlo al final del episodio...pero ahora que me han dejado todos...como dirán el disclaimer...tengo una idea!

Dark voltea y toca un silbato, y en menos de un segundo el lugar esta lleno del público

Dark: Muy bien Chicos n.n...a la una, a las dos y a las tres...

Publico:** Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!**

Dark: Gracias chicos (los despide y se van tan rápido como llegaron) Bueno, ahora si..empecemos con el fic, mientras yo trato de ver como ayudar a Yugi!

**No quiero ser Chibi!**

Seto ya estaba cansado de tanta cursilería entre Yugi y Tea, entonces decidió meter un poco de hielo en la situación, pero como no había nevera, decidió usar su ingenio...

Kaiba: Oye Yugi, no era que se te había perdido algo...

Entonces Yugi lo recordó mientras estaba en los brazos de Tea...

Yugi: Mi...mi...bi...Gel!...(respiración agitada)...guaaa!- Yugi se puso a llorar en los brazos de Tea.

Kaiba: Jajajajajajaja! (empieza a saltar de risa)

Todos menos Yugi: O.o

Kaiba: (se ríe tanto que cae al suelo, esta llorando y casi no tiene aire, pero continua) Jajaaaaaaaaaa...jajaja

Joey: nunca creí que viviría para ver esto! O.O

Yugi: (aparece con un traje de angelito)(Yami: Traje de ángel? O.O- Dark: No preguntes, esto lo escribió Nico!) Kaiba, deja de reírte por tonterías!. Sólo necesitas que los demás se sientan menos que tu para sentirte superior, porque...( Tea aparece detrás de Kaiba con un cartel y le indica a Yugi que lo lea) Así, porque no eres Nadie!

Kaiba: O.O

Yugi: (corre a los brazos de Tea) o ice ben Tea?

Tea: Muy bien Yugi!

Joey: Un Segundo!. En primera: de donde rayos sacaste ese disfraz de ángel?. En segunda: Cómo rayos hiciste que Yugi aprendiera eso tan rápido?

Tea: Poder Femenino n.n !

Todos: O.o

Kaiba: bueno ¬¬', de todas formas YO sólo vine para darte esto! (le da un cassette)

( Tea lo toma y lo pone en un reproductor empieza a correr la cinta)

(Voz de Bakura con falsete, nada bueno se debe decir)

**Yugi...YO sé...quien tiene...TU GEL...Si!...Muajajajaj...cof...cof...cof...demonios!**

Joey/Tea/Tristan: Quién Será? O.O

Ryou: (pensando nervioso) Rayos, yo sé quién es...Si lo descubren ...gulp...Bakura me mata!

Yugi: Buaaaa...Bi gel!...buaaaaa!

Tea: Yugi, Cálmete

Yugi: TT.TT , qui me cwlame, que mi cwlme, Cumo keres que mi calme!

Yami aparece a un lado de Yugi: Yugi Cálmate!

Yugi: No puedo calmarme **maldi-/ sea, acaso no entendes Idiota $#/-"&& faraón!**

Todos: O.OUU (en blanco)

Todos: No...puedo...creerlo...

Yugi se cubre la boca con sus manos

Yugi: O.O Oops

Yami: Yu...Yugi?. Por qué dijiste eso?. O.O

Yugi: Un Memonto! ¬¬

Yugi sale corriendo al baño. Se mete y cierra la puerta con cerrojo.

En el baño...

Yugi: Por qué dije eso? ( toma un jabón y se lava la boca) ( Dark: un clásico!) sabe amargo!. Blaj!.

Yugi se queda pensando, pero olvida el caño abierto. De pronto se da cuenta de que agua se derrama del lavadero y trata de cerrar el caño, pero no lo logra. Lo intenta más fuerte, pero no lo logra.

Yugi: Ah, tonto cano!( le pega y el caño se sale dejando el tubo del agua que corre)

Yugi: O.OU, Ay, creo que necedito apwender a calmar mi tempedamento, pero de pwisa!

Yugi intenta salir, pero la puerta esta atorada. El agua ya le llega a las rodillas.

Yugi: ¬¬U Esto no es bueno...

Por fuera...

Joey: Creo que voy a ver cómo esta...

Joey camina hacia la puerta del baño y mira el agua saliendo por debajo.

Joey: qué raro...

Toma la manija y abre la puerta, para encontrar a Yugi flotando en agua.

Joey: Ay, No!

Toda el agua cae y Joey trata de huir. Pero el agua lo esta alcanzando. De pronto se forma toda una ola. Ola que empieza a caer sobre todos los presentes.

Yugi: KAWABONGA! (gritaba Yugi mientras surfeaba en Seto)

Kaiba: Ah!

Todos están bajo el agua, incluso Yami quien se vio en esta vergonzosa situación ya que el rompecabezas estaba en el fondo.

Yami: (sin aguantar la respiración porque es un espíritu, ve pasar un pez) O.o?

El agua empieza a disminuir y pronto todos están en el suelo mojados y cansados, bueno casi todos.

Yugi: (saltando sobre Seto) Eso si fue divertido!

Todos: YUGI! (todos miran al pequeño Chibi con cara de que lo quieren matar)

Yugi: a...jajaja...gulp...O.o

De pronto hay un brillo y Yami esta en el lugar de Yugi.

Yami de Chibi: Qué? O.o (voltea ver el espíritu de Yugi flotando a su lado), por qué?

Yugi: Prefiero ser espíritu a seguir siendo un Chibi, encárgate tu!

Yami: TT.TT bien dicen que hasta la luz tiene sombras...Ahora puedo ver tu lado oscuro amigo!

Tea: Yami, que lindo! n/ n

Yami: ah...Tea...no me abraces, te lo ruego...

Rato después, Tea estaba abrazando a Yami.

Yami: ¬/ ¬...esta bien que me abraces, pero...(mirándose) la túnica era realmente necesaria?...

Tea: Sí!

En su mente Yami cae por el precipicio de la humillación.

Ooo

Mientras tanto en la mente de alguien más...

Bakura: Muajajaja, mi plan funciona a la perfección... Yugi dejó salir su lado oscura y humille al faraón y todo en el mismo día, jajaja, nadie puede detenerme!

Ryou: (le da un zape en la cabeza) quieres calmarte?

Bakura: Ah, Hikari, arruinas mi momento diabólicamente glorioso!

Ryou: Cómo digas...(se empieza a ir) Kura!

Bakura: (hirviendo por dentro) Ryou, Te dije que no me dijeras así!

Ryou: (en la puerta de la habitación) Kuraaa...Kura, Kura, KURA!

Bakura corre hacia la puerta, sólo para terminar empotrándose en esta cuando Ryou la cierra.

Bakura: Algún día Ryou, algún día...cuando no necesite de ti...me las pagaras toditas!

Ryou: Esas son Excusas!

Bakura: No lo son, y ya lo veras!. Muajjajajaja...cof..cof...demonios, tengo que practicar más mi risa!

Ooo

Dark: bueno, ese fue todo el episodio, y me disculpo por mis grandes entradas, prometo que evitaré que sean tan grandes si les incomoda n.n

Nico: No te preocupes, así esta bien!

Yami: Si, después de todo tu entrada nos dio un poco de tiempo! (se estira)

Bakura: Si, tiempo para VENGANZA, Muahahaha(ríe despiadadamente)

Ryou: Pero creo que fue muy útil para el stress! (se baja sus remangadas mangas)

Todos voltean a ver a Kaiba tambaleándose con un bastón de soporte, una sonrisa maléfica se dibuja en sus rostros.

Nico/Yami/Ryou/Bakura: Verdad Kaiba?

Kaiba: ¬¬U Si, claro!

Nico se acerca de tras de él y le da un punta pie

Kaiba: Auch! (se cae)...y ahora...eso por qué!

Nico: Para que la próxima vez te des cuenta de con quienes te metes! Muajajajajjaja!

Bakura: No Nico...es así...MuajajajajajajajJAja!

Nico: ok...me haces compañía

Bakura: Será un honor

Yami/ Ryou: Espérennos!

Los cuatro: Muahahajajajajajaja!

Dark: n.nUU lo siento Seto

Kaiba: Ya que importa, pero la próxima vez no me llames para esto!

Yugi: TT-TT

Kaiba: Por Dios, hasta que hora va a seguir con eso!

Dark: creo que ahora esta triste por lo que dijiste y no por Yami n.nUU

Kaiba: Bueno, lo intente una vez, no lo voy a intentar de nuevo, eso ya serían dos favores en un día, lamentablemente eso supera mi Límite de un favor a un tonto por día!

Dark: ¬¬' entonces rompe tu record y hazte el favor de Callarte!

Kaiba: O.o...¬¬''' Esta bien, esta vez te dejaré ganar, pero la próxima lo pagarás!

Dark: Bueno, ahora necesito alguien que le anime el humor a Yugi, bueno, veré si encuentro a alguien para el próximo episodio.

Casi Todos: Hasta la Próxima!

Yugi: TT-TT Adios!

R&R


	7. ME CURÉ XDDD

Dark: Bueno...parece que las cosas ya están mejor y...ahora si puedo presentar este capítulo sin lagrima, moco y baba!

Casi todos: Sí!

Yugi: ... "ahora me ignoran" TT-TT

Dark: Vaya, parece que nos habíamos olvidado de Yugi n.n U

Yugi: Sabía que me ignorabas! TTxTT

Dark: No, no lo hacía...

Bakura: Oh! Claro que sí, mira tu misma dijiste que habíamos olvidado a Yugi u.u

Dark: Yo...

Yugi: Lo vez? Buaaa TT-TT

Dark: Pero eso no fue lo que quise decir...

Bakura: Ah, pero lo dijiste y además...

Dark: Ryou! CONTROLA A TU YAMI!

Ryou aparece y le toma la oreja a Bakura y lo arrastra.

Bakura: Ryou, no me jales la oreja, me sirve para oír!

Dark: ya que eso esta resuelto... excepto por Yugi n.n U entonces continuemos...

Nico: **Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes, y si lo fuera, solo imaginen este caos!**

Dark: ¬¬ no te metas...bueno comencemos con el fic!

ME CURÉ!! xDDD

En el fondo del precipicio de la humillación

-Yo, el gran faraón de Egipto, he sido despedazado en mi orgullo y no puedo creer que haya sido por culpa de un amigo...YUGI! POR QUÉ HAS ABANDONADO?

-Faraón quieres dejar de hacer tanto escándalo y salir de ahí?

-Oye, cómo es que estas aquí?

-Um...déjame ver...estas en tu mente, solo tuve que entrar por la puerta

-entraste? SIN MI PERMISO? (se arrodilla y oculta el rostro en su brazo) Yugi, realmente me has decepcionado...T-T

-Oh, vamos. Hemos entrado en la mente del otro sin permiso durante años! No te hagas el sensible ahora!

-¡Así que admites haberlo hecho, eh?

-Bueno sí...

-AHA! LO VEZ Y NI LO LAMENTAS!!

-Yami, yo...

-Yami nada! Te gusta usarme como chivo expiatorio verdad? Pues ahora no!

-Yami, mira yo...

-QUÉ?!

-Oye, si te molesta tanto , mejor me voy, al fin y al cabo, tu también pudiste haberte cambiado conmigo!

-Um...es cierto...um...u.u U...Yugi, espera!

-Ahora no! Ya ni te acerques!

-Oye, no era en serio n.n U

-Pues para mí sí, así que ahora me voy al mundo de afuera y tu te quedas aquí hasta que pienses en lo que dijiste!

-oye yo...

-Adiós faraón! (azota la puerta)

PAM!

-creo que metí la pata ¬¬ UU

OoOoOoOOOO

Joey: YUGI, REACCIÓNA VIEJO!(lo sacude como trapo sucio)

Yugi: . Joey...ya, ya ...ya reaccioné...x.x

Tristan: Joey, creo que lo acabas de noquear de nuevo ¬¬

Joey: Y a ti quien te preguntó sabelotodo?

Tristan: Y a ti qué te importa? ¬¬''

Joey: Pues tu empezaste!

Tristan: Qué dijiste?!

Joey: Cómo que qué dije, ya oíste lo que dije!!! (tira a Yugi)

Yugi: X-X

Tristan: Quieres pelear?!

Joey: Es una invitación!?

Tristan: Y te la puedo mandar por escrito...no, espera...sabes leer?

Joey: Ahora sí! te voy a partir la cara!

Tristan: A que no sabes que es cara!

Joey: Te voy a ...te voy a... te voy a dejar peor que Tea en la mañana!

Tea: Qué yo qué?

Joey: Es un decir!

Tristan: Sí claro! Vamos a ver esos puños!

Joey: Pues no creo que pelees!

Tristan: A la pruebas me remito!

Yugi: (pudriéndose en una esquina) x.x

Kaiba se cansa de todo esto y va hacia Yugi. Lo levanta como un muñeco de trapo y lo carga hasta una esquina.

Seto: (dandole palmaditas en el rostro) Yugi... despierta!

Yugi: x.x

Seto: Vamos! Si no despiertas pronto, te juro que uno de tus amigos no va a ver el día de mañana!

Yugi: x.x

Seto: Y NUNCA VERÁS TU GEL DE NUEVO!!!

Yugi: O.O (renace de entre los conejos de polvo como un fénix de entre las cenizas) essstooyy viiiiiiivooo xDDD viiiiiiivvoooooo

Seto: ¬¬'

Yugi: O-O

Seto: ò.ó

Yugi: n.n U

Seto: u.u

Yugi: n.n

Seto: Olvídalo! Yo solo te tenía que dar algo (dijo metiendo su mano en su saco)

Yugi: ¿qué e?

Seto: Bueno es un misterioso frasco que misteriosamente apareció en el misterioso bolsillo dentro de este saco que ni siquiera sabía que traía puesto! Ah, sí, y misteriosamente tiene escrito en una misteriosa letra que no sé como entiendo, "cura para la chibiznezzz". Así que haznos un misterioso favor y tómate esta misteriosa porquería y deja de hablar como un misterioso mocoso antes de que misteriosamente alguno de esos misteriosos idiotas desaparezca misteriosamente de la faz de la tierra!!!

Yugi: O-oUuu ...uh...ete...en espanol?

Seto: ò.ó Te tragas esta porquería o mato a uno de esos idiotas!

Yugi: O.O Sí SEÑOR!!..DIGO SEÑORA!!O.Ou DIGO MI AMO w

Seto: u.u' por qué no me quedé en casa...

Yugi toma el frasco en sus manitas, luego de pasar unos diez minutos luchando con el seguro para niños, logra abrir el frasco y lo bebe. Unos segundos después, una luz segadora lo envuelve y después de un abrir y cerrar de ojos o.o -.- o.o Yugi Misteriosamente recupera su forma normal

(Dark: NICO, SUELTA EL TECLADO Y OLVÍDATE DEL MISTERIO POR UN RATO!/Nico: hay pu qué #.ó???)

Yugi: (saltando como un idiota) Soy normal!! Miren soy Normal!

Todos: (voltean y miran a Yugi) Yugi cuidado con...

Yugi: AH!!!

Todos: La mesa...

Yugi: (en el suelo) x.x Yo... Yugi Motou... soy normal y normalmente me caigo! .

Ooo

Dark: Silencio...ya terminamos este capitulo... pero ahora tenemos a Yugi bajo control... llamamos a un misterioso hombre de la selva...

Misterioso hombre de la selva: Amino huana!

Dark: Amigo...nos da su nombre?

M.H.D.L.S: Bugito madasa nufuto copala xD

Dark: n.n U bonito... este... uno más fácil?

M.H.D.L.S: Pepe xD

Dark: n.n Uuuu bueno... Pepe nos ayuda con nuestro problema de Yugi?

M.H.D.L.S: Es fácil... yo tomar este vara y este dardo!

Dark: Ok, entonces creo que tengo una idea.

M.H.D.L.S: donde estar paciente?

Dark: Por aquí.

Yugi: (sujetado por todos) TT-TT ni siquiera soy libre! buaaaa

Todos: esto es por tu bien!

Dark: Mi estimado hombre de la selva llamado pepe... podría explicarnos su proceso?

M.H.D.L.S: claro... yo poner dardo en vara ( se acerca a Yugi que lo mira algo nervioso) yo mirar cara de paciente firmemente Ò-Ô(Yugi le mira aterrado)y luego... yo...

Dark: Sí?

M.H.D.L.S: DARLE ZAPE EN LA CABEZOTA CON LA VARA!

PAM!( nuestro estimado M.H.D.L.S le da un gran zape en la cabeza a Yugito)

Yugi: ...x.x

Dark: Este... señor pepe... disculpe que lo incomode con esto pero... para qué era el dardo?

M.H.D.L.S: Fácil...yo poner dardo y paciente ver dardo...por eso paciente no sentir cuando le doy ZAPE!

Dark: PLOP!

Yami: parece...loco...

Bakura: pero tiene lógica!

Dark: Y...cuando Yugi despierte ... ya no estará triste?

M.H.D.L.S: Uh?... no...pero ya no cae agua de chico! XD

Dark: ósea que solo lo noqueo?

M.H.D.L.S: Sí! xDDDDDD funciona en mi perro, funciona en chico!

Dark: doble PLOP!

Yami: Esta loco!

Bakura: Pero tiene lógica! OO

Dark: Bueno...n.n U supongo que tendremos que encontrar otra solución cuando Yugi despierte...

M.H.D.L.S: eso si despierta...

Todos: OoO

M.H.D.L.S: funciona... pero una vez...perro ya no despertar...chico no sé u.u

Yami: Es un asesino!

Bakura: Pero su lógica en innegable!

Dark: Bueno...no creo que Yugi este tan mal...pero por si acaso... Nico!

Nico: Sí?

Dark: Conéctale el oxígeno, tómale la presión y le pones un suerito por ahí n.n U

Nico: OK!

Dark: Bueno, apreciable señor pepe...gracias por su ...am..."ayuda" ¬¬

M.H.D.L.S: Manado! XDDD yo disponible para cualquier paciente... tamben curo reumas, chichones y chalazos... preparo chicha y la vendo domingos... hago reporte financiero martes y jueves... yo escribo viernes libros de auto comprensión y libre lunes y sábado... ah... y miércoles yo ser super manguito!

Todos: PLOP!

Dark: Bueno... lo tendremos en cuenta!

Todos: Hasta la próxima!

Dark: sí..

Nico: ojalá Yugi despierte... (haciendo lo que Dark le dijo)

Yugi: x.x

Maquina de signos vitales: bip...bip...bip...bip...bip...

M.H.D.L.S: R&R


End file.
